Teaching the king a lesson
by E-J99
Summary: Somebody is angry at Galbatorix and for good reason. Has Galbatorix found his match? It's crazy It's random. A way to empty my mind! So read enjoy and review!


Bonjourno!

Okay this story was created at 3 in the morning due to writers block for Arya's Empire. I knew what I wanted to happen but I couldn't put it in words. I decided just to write down the first thing that came into my head. This was the result. It's completely random and has no basis on the story; I just had to clear my head. I actually have no idea where it came from its totally different from my other I hope you enjoy my crazy randomness and I'm hoping to hear what you think. Don't forget to check out my other story!! It's called Arya's Empire! See you at the bottom of the page!!

……..

I strode down the long stone hall. My dark hair fanned out behind me flowing with the speed of my step and mixing with the shadows. For all the hatred I had ever felt towards the king, nothing compared with the towering rage I was in now. Ever since I had turned 16 he had avoided me for some reason that only his twisted mind could comprehend. He was scared and now I would show him a real reason to fear me.

I stopped as the soldiers outside his room drew their swords and crossed them in front of me stopping me from walking any farther. I glared at them. I was usually glad that nobody knew who I was but sometimes it could be very inconvenient. This was definitely one of those times. I scowled.

"Let me in"

The head guard drew himself up proudly and puffed his chest out.

"I'm sorry ma'm but we were ordered to keep everyone out."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not everyone isn't it? Now MOVE!" I pushed between the first set of guards only to be stopped by the next. Great, now I was surrounded. The leader turned to me.

"We don't want to hurt you but we will. We have our orders."

I burst out laughing unable to contain it any longer. I could kill all of these men with one word. Did they really think I was stupid enough to let myself be surrounded? I began to reach for my magic when a new course of action occurred to me. Holding my hands up in an expression of surrender I smiled sweetly and backed out of the circle. The guards just stared, confused by my sudden change.

"Father, I sang, these men won't let me past"

The guards looked at each other incredulously before starting to laugh.

"Who is your father? A servant boy? What makes you think he is important enough to make our orders worthless? Go back to your darning you silly girl."

My smile widened. He wasn't going to answer which meant he knew he was in trouble. Good. I kept smiling as I walked away from the guards, ignoring their shouts and insults. I walked quickly over to a statue of the king. It was depicted in gold and consisted of him holding his sword above his head surrounded by the three dragon eggs. I snorted loudly he looked so stupid. I turned to wink at the guards before lifting the statue and flung it against the wall, smashing it with the force I put behind it. With a wordless cry I found myself pinned to the ground surrounded by men in red tunics, all pointing their swords at me. If I was not being let in then I would be brought in as a prisoner. Seeing that I wasn't resisting two of the guards lifted me up and dragged me to the huge door that had previously blocked my way. At a command the door swung open revealing a dark room overflowing with scrolls in the ancient language. The guards securing me tightened their grip as Galbatorix raged towards me. I turned my head slightly as one of the older soldiers laughed quietly to himself.

"You're in for it know girl"

I smiled and winked at him, disgusted at how he enjoyed the thought of somebody being hurt. Turning away from the shocked soldier I came face to face with the man himself. Galbatorix. I could feel my hatred and anger bubbling up even as I looked at him. My escorts cringed back; obviously they hadn't seen him this enraged before.

"HOW DARE YOU DISTURB ME LIKE THIS!" He yelled at me causing the terrified guards to let go off me and take a step back. I barely noticed as my anger frothed to the surface.

"HOW DARE I? WHAT ABOUT YOU?! SOME PERVY OLD MAN JUST CAME UP TO ME SAYING THAT WE WERE BETROTHED? I WONDER WHO COULD HAVE ORGANIZED THAT!!!!!

His eyes narrowed at me as his guards froze. I was sure that nobody had ever spoken to him like this before never mind shouted. I watched him as he tried to re-arrange his face into a calm expression.

"I don't see why you had to destroy-----"

I lost it. I expanded my mind and used it to throw multiple objects at him. His face reverted into his usual more comfortable scowl as he started deflecting everything I threw at him.

"How. Are. You. Going. To. Fix. This.?!" I screeched at him as I punctuated every word with a new object.

"What's going on?" Murtagh and Thorn ran into the room only to stop short, looking confused, which I suppose was understandable as I was now throwing books at the invincible kings head. I turned calmly.

"I am teaching our dear king a lesson!" I said, moving onto the actual bookcases. The king growled at me before releasing a wave of magic strong enough to wind me.

"ENOUGH!"

I humped up. "NO! You still haven' told me how you are going to fix this!" I started the magic again and made more objects rise to head height. I lifted an eyebrow, challenging him. He glared at me then relented. I was immensely glad that he was scared of me otherwise he wouldn't have backed down so quickly.

"Fine! I'll break off your engagement!" I allowed the vases and stone crash to the ground and smiled brightly knowing that it would confuse everyone.

"Thanks so much." I turned ignoring the dumbstruck guards, the equally shocked but slightly amused Murtagh and Thorn and walked to the door.

"Oh" I exclaimed half way to my destination. "You better clean this up father". I shook my head at him, "I'll know if you didn't" I laughed at everyone's faces. The guards looked like they were going to faint probably due to what they had been shouting at me earlier, Murtagh looked confused and my father looked very angry.

"See you later pops!" I yelled behind me as I skipped away to tell the old man who had been leering at me, in no uncertain terms, that I definitely would not be marrying him.

…………..

Yeh (cough cough) well I hoped you enjoyed my brief step into insanity. It was fun for me. I just thought it would be cool if somebody told Galbatorix off and who better than an unknown daughter who hates him and has just found out that she is being forced to marry. I hope you don't hate her too much. I'm kinda attached in a weird way. It finished really quickly and in a weird way i know but it's just the way that it happened in my head. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably have more insanity stories to add during the completion of my other story.

What can I say?

Like father Like daughter will probably do.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!

They give me hope! : P

Ciao mes amigos


End file.
